Forever
by oO Mang0 nE 1 0o
Summary: [Chap.4 up!] Tai and Sora been friends forever! now they are getting older and seeing the are a little more then just friends
1. Friends Forever

Ok people! I have a few minor things I want to clear up before you read.... there are gunna be MANY TYPOS! So don't trip about and don't give me reviews saying, "You have to many typos!".... I don't owe the characters...well duh... I think that covers it for now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friends Forever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai Kamiya! Give me my soccer ball back!!" said a 6-year-old girl.  
  
"HAHA! Catch me if you can Sora!!" yelled back a 6-year-old boy.  
  
Sora chased Tai all around the park. Sora tripped over a rock and started to cry. Tai ran back to Sora and helped her up.  
  
"Aww come on Sora its not that bad" Tai pointed to the scratch "See! It's not even bloody"  
  
Sora rubbed her eyes and looked at Tai. She then smirked a smile.  
  
"I GOT YOU NOW KAMIYA"! She then jumped Tai and got him on the ground. The two started to wrestle.  
  
"Now give me my soccer ball back!"  
  
Tai then pinned Sora to the ground. Tai sucked his tongue out. The two started to laugh. Tai looked down at Sora and kissed her on the lips. Sora jumped up.  
  
"EWW TAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
Tai looked at Sora and laughed, "It was nothing Sora."  
  
Sora looked at Tai "Okay then Tai"  
  
The two laid down on their back and looked at the clouds  
  
"Hey Tai look at that cloud it looks like a bunny!" she giggled  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"We'll always be friends right?"  
  
"Of course Tai now and forever! But promise me you'll always be there for me"  
  
"Promise" the two then got up "Hey first one to the slide gets your soccer ball!"  
  
"NO WAY YOU'RE WINNING KAMIYA!" The two ran off.  
  
Tai and Sora has always been friends. Now it's ten years later. Tai and Sora are now in high school and they are now sixteen years old and they are two good-looking teens. Tai is the Capitan of the soccer team. Sora is a straight A student. She is also going out with the most popular boy in the school, Matt Ishida, who is also in a band called the Teenage Werewolfs. Tai, on the other hand, is dating the most popular girl in the school, Mimi Tachikawa. All four of them are the best of friends. They always go out together, unless it's a one on one date. After every date, every outing Tai and Sora always gets together at the park to talk about their dates.  
  
" So how was the movie?" Tai asked Sora while the two were sitting on the swings.  
  
"It was okay. All Matt wanted to do is make-out, but I told him I wasn't in the mood"  
  
"oO so you weren't in the 'mood' to give your tongue some exercise?" Tai then stuck his tongue out and licked his lips.   
  
"SHUT UP TAI!" Sora was laughing and she got up off her swing and pushed Tai so hard off his he flew off  
  
"Hey! That wasn't so nice!" Tai got up and chased Sora around.  
  
"Ok Ok you want the story Tai!" she said as she ran away. Tai stopped in his tracks and sat down on a near by bench.  
  
"Yeah sure why not?" Sora walked over to the bench and sat next to Tai.  
  
"Well I don't think I like Matt as much anymore. All he wants to do is make-out. I mean sure it was all fun in the start but I don't think he likes me for me. I feel like he only likes me for my looks and nothing else."  
  
Tai looked at her "Sora if Matt was one of those guys that like you for looks he would have tried and find someone else because those kinds of guys don't stick with the same girl. You and Matt have been together for 4 months now. I think Matt would never do that to you."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"No buts, Sora Matt cares about you just wait and see"  
  
"Alright Tai. So how are you and Mimi doing?"  
  
"Eh…. Mimi and I are taking a break"  
  
"WHAT YOU TWO BROKE UP AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"  
  
"Calm down Sora we broke up today. Plus its not gunna last to long. She just wants to hang with her friends more. When she feel like she needs me she's gunna come back running."  
  
  
  
"Don't you feel bad that she only wants you when she cant find another guy?"  
  
"Who said she's gunna find another guy? There are no other guys like me out there. So its gunna be hard to replace me once you had me" Tai said with a BIG grin on his face  
  
Sora laughed, "Yeah Tai, you are sure one of a kind. Hey Tai it kinda getting late. I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok see you later"  
  
"By the way Tai, thanks"  
  
"No problem Sora. Friends forever?" and puts his arms out for a hug.  
  
"Friends forever" and she hugged him back.  
  
Ok well that was chapter 1! Yahoo… lol it wasn't the BEST but it was the best for now.. Ok I'll give u chapter 2 later 


	2. Never Realized

Ok people! I have a few minor things I want to clear up before you read.... there are Sorry didn't up date for a long while…kinda lazy but I got back to work! Btw…don't give me reviews about "there are SOO many typos!" I hate those..it gets on my nerves….no shit there's gunna be typos so JUST ACCEPT IT! Sorry to sound bitchie but things like that can happen…and I would like to avoid it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Never Realized  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school Sora and Matt were talking about the next date they would go on.  
  
"So Sora, where should we go?"   
  
Sora shrugged "Almost anywhere is fine with me"  
  
"Alright then. How bout you and me kick it at my place on Saturday? I'll rent DVDs and we can just relax at my place. How that sounds?"  
  
Sora looked at Matt and thought, "What's his angle here?" but shrugged and said "Sure why not"  
  
*Matt's thoughts* "Perfect"  
  
Tai walked by he looked at the grin Matt had when Sora said yes to this date "What's his angle?" thought Tai.  
  
After school Tai ran up to Sora  
  
"Hey Sora"  
  
"Hey Tai"  
  
"So I over heard you're gunna kick it at Matt's this Saturday"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am"  
  
Tai took Sora's hand "Be careful Sora. If he tries to make you do something you don't want to then call me up on the cell. Okay?"  
  
"Tai, I'll be fine. But don't worry if anything comes up you're the first I'll call"  
  
Sora gave Tai a hug and was off  
  
Later that day Tai went up to his room. He found some old photo albums. He scanned threw a bunch of pages. Until he landed on one that caught his eye.   
  
"Wow this is the day me and Sora started school" Tai and Sora were holding hands and carrying their backpacks. "I remember I liked Sora so much it drove me crazy to see any guy with her. Good this that's over"  
  
"What you mean you LIKED Sora so much? You still do"  
  
Tai turned around. It was his little 12 year-old sister, Kari.  
  
"Kari, don't do that! You scared me!"   
  
"Haha sorry Tai."  
  
"So what you talking about anyways?"  
  
"Tai we know you still got a thing for Sora after all these years"  
  
"What you talking about? I don't like her like that anymore. She's just my best friend"  
  
"Tai we know you love her"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Sure whatever you say bro." Kari then walked away.  
  
"What she talking about? I don't love Sora" he looked at the pictures of him and Sora more. "Or maybe…I do."   
  
Sora was at her house. Then the phone rang. It was Mimi.  
  
"Hey Mimi"  
  
"Hey Sora. How's it going?"  
  
"Nothing really. Bout you?"  
  
"Same, hey I heard about that date you got with Matt this Saturday"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Matt told me. Of course he wants to tell people about his dates"  
  
"True" Sora let out a sigh  
  
"What's wrong Sor?"  
  
"Nothing, but Tai thinks Matt is gunna try and pull something on our date."  
  
"Well of course Tai's gunna think that. He likes you."  
  
"What are you talking about? He still likes you"  
  
"Nope. We broke it off cause it didn't seem like he was interested in me anymore. But the more I watch him around you. I figured out that he likes you. I didn't really care much cause like he's your best friend."  
  
"I don't get it. I never realized it if he did like me, he has always acted the same to me"  
  
"That's cause he has always liked you"  
  
"Oh nuh uh! I know he liked me when we were younger. But not now!"  
  
"Yeah he does. And I bet you like him too. You just never realized you do."  
  
Sora thought for a sec. She looked around in her room and saw a picture of her and Tai when they first started school in her picture frame. They were holding hands and carrying their backpacks   
  
"Hey Mimi. Can I call you back later?"  
  
"Okay I'll talk to you later. Bye"  
  
They hung up and Sora took the picture and looked at it for the longest time. She thought about the good times her and Tai had. She fell onto her bed held the picture to her heart and closed her eyes.  
  
"I guess I never realized it"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oO I'm done with chapter 2!! lol wait for 3! 


	3. Date

Well well well… I'm done with Chapter 3!!! Go me!! Haha I'm just messing…well remember…I don't want stuff saying…something about my many typos.. ALRIGHT! You may now read  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Date  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday finally came. Matt was getting ready for his date with Sora.  
  
"oO yeah… Sora is gunna get what she knows she always wanted from big boy Matt"  
  
Sora reached his place. "Man I so hope this date goes fine…" she rang the doorbell. Matt opened the door. He greeted Sora and gave her a kiss. Sora had this feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"Matt? Where's your dad?"  
  
"He's out. We got the place to ourselves"   
  
"Oh..do we now…" Sora thought to her self "this is not right… something is gunna happen I can feel it"  
  
"Come here Sora baby. I rented some movies" Matt sat down on his couch. Sora sat next to him.   
  
For the next hour they were watching a movie. Matt had his arm around Sora. He looked at Sora and started to suck on her neck.   
  
"What the????" Sora pushed Matt off "Matt you know you know I don't wanna go home with a hickey on my neck!"  
  
Matt looked at Sora "Alright baby" he then kissed her lips. The two started to make-out. But then things started to get uncomfortable. Matt went inside her shirt. He tried to undo her bra.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK MATT!!!!" Sora screamed.  
  
"You know deep down inside you want to do it Sora. Just admit it!"  
  
Sora pushed his off and grabbed her cell phone. She then dialed Tai's number.  
  
Tai was walking around in the park. He sat on the swings and looked up at the night sky. He let out a sigh  
  
"I wonder how Sora's date is going." then he's cell phone rang "Hello?"  
  
"TAI!!! Please come and get me!" it was Sora  
  
"What's wrong Sora??!"  
  
"Tai please come!" Tai then heard Matt's voice, "Come on Sora get off the phone and lets go in to the room" he then heard Sora yelling "MATT LET ME GO!!"  
  
"SORA!! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!!!" Tai hung up the phone and started running to Matt's.  
  
"LET GO MATT!!!" Matt just wouldn't let go. He brought her into his room he locked the door and pushed Sora on to the bed. Sora tried running but he held her so tight. "Matt why won't you let go of me?? Why are you doing this?"   
  
"Why Sora??? Cause I want you so bad right now. Come on you know you want me too"  
  
"HELL NO! Not in this way!" Sora tried opening the door but Matt pushed it tight.  
  
"Now where were we?" he grab Sora and pushed her on to the bed  
  
"NOOOO" a tear ran down Sora's check  
  
Tai ran as fast as he could to Matt's. When he reached there he started banging on the door.  
  
"MATT!!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!! LET SORA GO!!!!!" Tai kicked the door as hard as he could. He actually busted it open. "Wow.. Good thing I play soccer."  
  
He ran into Matt's room. He heard Sora crying so loud saying "NOO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Tai then started yelling "SORA!!! IM HERE!!!"  
  
"Tai?!?! HELP TAI PLEA-!!!!" Matt put his hand over her mouth  
  
"MATT!" Tai yelled. Tai then kicked the door. He saw Sora on the bed and Matt on top of her.  
  
"TAI!!! HELP!" Sora yelled. Tai then punched Matt in the face.  
  
"That's what you get pretty boy" Sora then ran to Tai. Tai held Sora and they ran outta there.  
  
They ran all the way to the park. They sat down on a bench. Sora was just balling her eyes out. Tai just held her.  
  
"It's a good thing he didn't get your clothes off." Tai said. Sora looked at him and she was sniffling. Tai wiped her tears off with his thumb and looked at her. She looked back.  
  
OoOoO lol wants gunna happen next???? In Chapter 4?!?! Lol lets wait and find out!! 


	4. Afterwards

Long time no type huh people! Well interesting 3rd chapter huh… haha SOO many typos…but at least didn't get a complaint about it! Haha … well where were we??? Ah…yes the park…He looks at her she looks at him…then….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Afterwards  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai kissed her forehead and held her tight.  
  
"Its gunna be alright Sora I promise, Matt will never hurt you again okay?" Sora nodded and put her head on Tai's shoulders  
  
"Tai?" Sora said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you carry me home? I feel so weak right now and I'm tired"  
  
"Of course, Sora? I have something to tell you."  
  
Sora was already sound asleep. Tai looked at her, kissed her forehead and smiled. " Never mind Sora I'll tell you another time"  
  
Tai walked all the way to Sora's place. Tai told Sora's mom that she did go on her date but instead went to the park with him and fell asleep. He didn't think Sora would really want her mom know what happened that night just yet. Tai walked to Sora's room and put her down and looked at the sleeping beauty. Tai thought to himself,  
  
*Sora you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I cant believe Matt would do that. Don't worry Sora I'll get him back. He'll pay for what happened.*  
  
And with that he left and walked home.  
  
When the weekend was over, Sora decided to skip school and stay home. She told her mom she wasn't feeling to good.   
  
At school Tai was still pissed off. He came across a group of guys laughing. Their center of attention, Matt. Matt was talking about the night with Sora… but it was a whole different story.  
  
"Oh yeah Sora and me did it!!!" all the guys around him cheered.   
  
"Well what happened to you eye Matt?" one guy said.  
  
"Well the next day, some tough guy came up to me and said he liked Sora and he was mad that we had our "Fun" and he was all saying 'NO SORA IS MINE' and the we started this fight, and I became the victor."  
  
Tai was so fed up with all the lies. He ran threw the group of guys and pinned Matt up against the lockers.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP MATT!!! YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! YOU TRIED TO RAPE SORA AND SHE CALLED ME UP AND I BUSTED IN YOU HOUSE AND GAVE YOU THAT FUCKEN BLACK EYE OF YOURS! NOW I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING SHIT ABOUT SORA! IF I CATCH YOU TALKING ABOUT ALL THESE LIES, IMA KICK YOUR FUCKEN ASS SO HARD YOU ARE GUNNA BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR 5 YEARS!!!"  
  
Everyone new Tai could fight so no one tried to help Matt. Tai then dropped Matt and walked away as if nothing happened. Everyone looked at Matt and walked away. People were saying "Oh my gosh he wanted it that bad? What a loser" Matt knew his reputation was ruined for the rest of his high school life or more.  
  
After the "excitement" Tai skipped school and walked to Sora's.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its Tai"  
  
Sora opened the door. "Hey Tai. What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing just want to see how you doing" Tai walks in and Sora closes the door.  
  
"Well I'm still all shaky from that night"  
  
Tai told her about the incident at school. Sora was so pissed off now.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!! HE DID THAT!!!"  
  
Tai nodded  
  
"Well Tai I'm glad you were there to stick up for me" She kissed his check,  
  
"Sora there is something I want to tell you"  
  
"What is it Tai?"  
  
*BANG*  
  
Soon they heard a very loud gun shot close by.  
  
"OMG! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Sora said  
  
They heard a voice outside  
  
"KAMIYA! YOU WANT TO FIGHT? I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR FUCKEN FIGHT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OoOoOo!!! What now?!? Wait till Chapter 5! 


	5. The Battle for Sora

Hahah haven't written in a long while! Well here is chapter 5!!!  
  
Remember! No mean old typo comments!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Battle for Sora  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"   
  
"TAI IM SCARED!"  
  
"Don't worry Sora that Bastard will not hurt you.im here now."   
  
Sora kissed Tai's cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I dunno… I want you too be careful"  
  
"Don't worry Sora"  
  
Tai then left to go outside.  
  
"Well well you decided to show up after all Kamiya. Lets fight"  
  
"What the hell is your problem Matt?"  
  
"My problem?!?! My problem is that I want Sora."  
  
"Well your NEVER gunna have her EVER again, as long as I am here, she will never be with a lonely piece of trash like you"  
  
"Well we can fix that cant we, Tai." Matt pointed his gun at Tai. Tai looked brave, but deep down he was hella scared.  
  
While watching from her window, Sora saw everything. Once she saw the gun she screamed and ran outside.  
  
"Tai, what are your last words?"  
  
*Silents*  
  
"Well goodbye, Kamiya"   
  
"TAI!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tai turned around and felt a push.  
  
Matt pulled the trigger.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"SORA NO!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora was hit…  
  
Tai looked at Sora and thought of all their good times… and all he could of said to her… but he didn't get the chance. Tai then looked at Matt. He felt so angry and hurt and sad. Tai charged at Matt and the two fought it out. Matt dropped the gun.  
  
"YOU BASTARD YOU HURT HER!! HOW COULD YOU SHOOT HER!! SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP KAMIYA!!! SHE WAS MINE!! IF YOU DIDN'T MOVE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
The two fought it out until they heard a voice.  
  
"Tai…." it was a faded voice. "Tai… help…"  
  
"SORA!!!" Tai ran as fast as he could to get to her. Tai saw the gun on the ground and aimed it at Matt… then he took out all the bullets and threw the gun. Matt looked at Tai, and then ran off. Tai looked at Matt and ran over to Sora. Sora was bleeding a whole lot.   
  
"Sora…" Tai looked at the love of his life. She was going to die. What could he do?  
  
"Tai. Please. Help." With that Sora blacked out.  
  
"Sora… Sora?…SORA!!!" Tai picked her up and ran to the hospital."  
  
OoOo interesting!.. Will Sora live??? Wait for chapter 6! 


End file.
